


Seats Apart

by elloriec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, Romance, Underage Drinking, YELENA BESTIE VIBES, im in love with mikasa, jean and marco fluff because i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloriec/pseuds/elloriec
Summary: You start the second semester of your first year in college and find yourself stumbling into a specific girl during odd times.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & You, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/You
Kudos: 22





	Seats Apart

You grabbed your backpack, slinging it over your shoulder. You rushed out of your dorm, fearful you’d be late to the first class of the second semester. You’d gotten used to the way college worked, having been at the school for a semester now. You walked into your class calmly, most of the class being present. You slipped into the middle of the back row, two empty seats on either side of you.

Right as class started, a girl walked in. You were too busy getting yourself organized to notice her, but it was when you looked up, seeing a girl now sitting in the empty chair in front of you. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and you noticed her outfit right away. Her fishnet tights snaking up her legs, black chunky heels, plaid skirt, and deep purple shirt.

She looked fresh out of the 2000’s with a modern twist. You’d never had one of those weird romance movie moments where you were interested in the person in front of you. She, however, gave off a vibe that simply entranced you.

Class started, you following along with the syllabus and already getting your first paper assigned. As you were dismissed, you were determined to meet this girl. But by the time you had packed up your various materials, she was gone, disappeared like the wind. You knew you’d see her in class the next time you had it, so you didn’t worry.

“Well hello you,” Yelena smiled as you walked into the cafe. Your tall, blonde best friend and roommate had forced you to meet her for lunch.

“Hi lanky gorgeous woman,” you huffed, sitting down.

“How’s the first day of the second semester going?”

“It’s been interesting.”

“Do tell.”

“There’s this girl in my film studies class.”

“And?”

“She was interesting. I’ve never seen her around campus before.”

“Well this campus is big and you’ve only been here for half a semester.”

“So have you!” You blew the paper straw covering at Yelena across the table. She waved it out of her face, crumpling it with her rather big hands. 

“Yeah well at least I get around,” she smirked.

“You could say that,” you snorted under your breath. “Have you enrolled in Zeke’s class yet?”

“I’m heading over to the offices later today to switch in. I’m so excited.”

“To you this is like meeting a celebrity,” you chuckled. 

“Of course it is! I’m his biggest fan! Of his work specifically.”

“Well I’m glad you’re excited.”

“Are you gonna talk to this girl again?”

“Again? I didn’t talk to her today. I never even saw her face.”

“Damn she didn’t even need to look at you for her to get her hooks into you!” Yelena exclaimed, letting out a hearty laugh.

“I’m just curious about her!”

“About who?” Onyankopon poked his head into view, sliding next to you in the booth. “A new classmate?”

“You’re a fucking detective Onyankopon,” Yelena sighed. 

“Maybe I am! Maybe I’m just a genius!”

“Or maybe you just eavesdropped behind the booth,” Marco smiled, appearing from the same place Onyankopon appeared from.

“He lies!” Onyankopon declared, followed by a fit of laughter from everyone.

“Marco! It’s been awhile,” Yelena commented as Marco slid into the booth next to her.

“Well you know public health, always busy.”

“Who knew majoring in something so simple as public health could be so time consuming,” Yelena chuckled.

“It’s not that simple y’know! I’d know about it since I hear about allll his complaints,” Onyankopon groaned. 

“Sorry, Marco shrugged.

“I feel you with that roomie pain,” you sighed, sitting back in the booth.

“Yelena isn’t a fun roommate?” Onyankopon asked.

“Well her shrine of-” Yelena reached her long arms across the table and covered your mouth.

“You have a shrine of someone Yelena?” Marco guffawed. 

“Nope! No! That’s so dumb,” Yelena scoffed.

“Not to mention,” you pulled Yelena’s hand off your mouth. “She listens to Zeke’s speeches and lectures all the time. I could tune out his voice in a second at this point.”

“Well we know she likes Zeke,” Onyankopon smirked.

“Not romantically,” Yelena rolled her eyes. “I just idolize him, not that big of a deal.”

“We all have our people,” Marco shrugged.

“Oh yeah? Who’s your person?” You leaned forward, eyebrows raised.

“Uh-”

“Yo! Marco!” Marco’s eyes darted, his face growing bright red.

“Oh hey Jean!”

“Who’s this?” Yelena asked curiously.

“Onyankopon, does Marco have a boyfriend?” You whispered to Onyankopon.

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Damn!”

“Oh uh, Jean these are my friends.” Marco introduced everyone to Jean, filled with smiles and awkward greetings.

“Marco I wanted to ask you something.”

“We can go,” Onyankopon said, starting to get up. 

“No! No you guys can stay. Actually this is totally for all of you! My friend is hosting a party and I just wanted to let you know you and your friends are invited.”

“Oh nice! What time?” Marco asked.

“It’s tomorrow night around 7 but most people get there at 8.”

“Being early to a party sucks,” you mumbled under your breath.

“Sounds good! Thanks for letting us know Jean!” Marco waved bye to Jean and he walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he went.

“Well Marco, your taste is quite nice,” you smiled, sipping your drink.

“Since you’ve been running your mouth you’re coming to the party with us,” Marco demanded.

“No, why?!” You whined.

“When was the last time you got drunk?” Yelena groaned. 

“A while ago…”

“Yeah you’re coming,” Yelena added. 

“I hate you all.” You heaved a sigh, secretly excited to get wasted and forget the night tomorrow.


End file.
